Thistle Bushes
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: She was once a human woman who had lived a normal life and had died too early. Now, she was a Kai Ken dog trying to find her place in this Akakabuto-controlled world. Everything seems so very depressing but it's ok though, she was never one to give up so easily.


Vio: Umm, hey guys. Recently, I lost all of my work on a website that I had them on. That means to not expect **'Characters Watch The Show!' **chapter two to be out anytime soon. I'm really sorry, but I hope this little fic will take your mind off of it.

This is a _human oc being reborn into the GNG universe_. I've already got the pairings planned out.

WARNING! Blood, gore, and vulgar language in this story!

**A/N: I do NOT own GNG or any of the characters except my ocs!**

**. . . . . .**

**Prologue**

**. . . . . .**

"I'm sorry, Mama."

Fuji's ears perked up, and she raised her head to look down at her remaining pup who was curled into her side, staring at the flames in the fireplace, "Gin?"

Her pup flinched, "Because of me…." He trailed off, unsheathed claws digging into the rotten wood below the straw bed, "Because of me, Father...Father died!"

Gin couldn't stop the overflow of tears that escaped his eyes. He felt his mother's body curl inward around him, conooning him with her warmth. She hummed a soft tune that Daisuke's own mother would hum while changing their bedding or food and water. He tried not to flinch as her warm tongue soothed the dull throb on his head where Akakabuto had left his mark.

"Don't blame yourself, Gin," she whispered, brown eyes warm, "Riki chose to give his life for yours because he loves you. What good is a male if he can't even protect his pups? I wouldn't have mated with him if I knew he couldn't protect you."

Fuji gave Gin a stern look when looked like he was going to protest, "You can either get up and continue forwards from this tragedy or lie back and allow this world to break you like it did your brothers."

Gin winced at the obvious jab at his siblings, but his mother's words held truth to them. Once Hiroshi and Kenta found out about father's death, both left without a word to anyone, and neither have been seen since. Fuji had searched and searched for her missing pups, but they just disappeared. She never let her sorrow drag her down but instead, chose to move on and cling to him for comfort.

His mother Fuji was a kind-hearted and wise female. She had made it clear to them many times that Riki was not her first male and that she'd had many litters of pups before. Riki was just the first male his mother had fallen for and had truly given herself to. He, Kenta, and Hiroshi were the only pups that came from the Akita.

They were all she had.

_**He**_ was all she had.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I'll get stronger, I promise."

He felt her press her nose against his head, and he, for her sake, ignored the wet droplets falling onto him and nuzzled closer to her slightly shaking form.

**. . . . . . . .**

"C'mon, Kikyo, we don't wanna get caught out by ourselves at this time!" A young female Akita mix barked down at her friend, who was struggling up the muddy slope. The English Setter/Golden Retriever mix glared back and let out a huff as she forced herself to move a bit faster, snarling as she slid back a few inches.

"Well, maybe instead of just standing there and yelling oh so _helpful _advice, why don't you get your lazy ass down here and help, Mizuki!"

With a growl, the other did and snapped her jaws around her friend's scruff, dragging her up with a grunt, "Damph, yoosh nee oo ose eigh."

Kikyo blinked in confusion, pushing her body upwards as they reached the top, "What?"

Mizuki let her go while spitting out loose fur and mud, "I said, you need to lose weight."

"...rude."

"Oh, look!" Her curled tail began to wag, "A cave!"

"Don't you run away after calling me fat!" Kikyo snarled, racing after her soon-to-be dead friend towards a nearby cave. She soon came to a halt beside the mixed breed, sniffing the air hesitantly.

"I don't smell bear anywhere, do you?" Mizuki spoke up after a few moments of silence.

A loud cackle interrupted what Kikyo was going to say, "Like hell a fucking bear's gonna invade _**my **_territory!"

They both froze and watched as a sleek yet muscled form appeared from the shadowed depths of the cave. It was another dog. Her coat looked to be a dark gray color with black stripes and her eyes were a hypnotizing shade of blue.

"Who-who are you?"

The unfamiliar female chuckled, amused, "The name's Azami. Now how about you two come on in before ya get sick standing out there in the cold." The female, Azami, turned and disappeared into the depths of the cave once more without another word. Mizuki and Kikyo looked at each other before carefully and hesitantly following the strange female.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the prologue! There will be a BIG time skip between this and the next chapter, so I'll be skipping over some parts.


End file.
